


[Podfic] Extraordinarily Mundane

by marianas



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College Applications, Gen, ITPE Treat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, hazards of being sevarfrith, spoilers for Interim Errantry and Games Wizards Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: When so much of the amazing things you've done involve wizardry, how do you explain to a college how cool you are without breaking sevarfrith?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020, Solo podfic by marianas





	[Podfic] Extraordinarily Mundane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extraordinarily Mundane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946731) by [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger). 



> For Kalakirya! Have some Young Wizards podfic! 
> 
> Thank you to tptigger for having blanket permission, paraka for the hosting, all the ITPE mods (bess, knight_tracer, blackglass, & verity) for this wonderful exchange!

  
Extraordinarily Mundane  
[ **direct link to mp3** ](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2020/YW%20Extraordinarily%20Mundane.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:14:41 | 2363 words  



End file.
